1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield wipers and more particularly pertains to a new full coverage windshield wiper for completely cleaning a windshield of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield wipers is known in the prior art. More specifically, windshield wipers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art windshield wipers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,175; 5,093,953; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,408; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,291,109; 5,327,613; and 5,009,459.
In these respects, the full coverage windshield wiper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of completely cleaning a windshield of a vehicle.